


The Rift

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Autofellatio, Bad Parenting, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Dog/Human Hybrids, Double Penetration, F/M, Fivesome M/M/F/F/Other, Gay Sex, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgie, POV First Person, Rimming, Sex Change, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A young man is waken by his mother s they arrived at their new home, but he didn't like the move until he saw the mansion that was now under his name along with a few million dollars as his unknown grandpa gave it to him through his will. As he explores his house and looks for his stuff, he finds a box with his sisters toys that she left behind when they were seperated, making him start experimenting with it and ended up losing it in him right in front front of his mother as he came from the feeling. In his panic of of thinking he was in trouble, he fled his worried mother chased him as she offered to help, but he refused to stop, then was forced to as he saw an tear in space in the hall, making him touch it out of confusion and was sucked into another universe, then finds out he was now a dog morph with both sexes, making him start enjoying himself with his new found hybid friends.





	The Rift

“Honey wake up, we’re home.” My mom said.

“Not even close.” I grumbled without opening my eyes. “Our home is a million miles across the continent.”

“No, not exactly.” She said. “The US is only a little over three thousand miles from corner to corner in some areas.”

“I don't care!” I yelled as I looked at her. “Stop being my teacher for a change and...”

I stopped talking as I saw a huge mansion behind her, making my heart race as that couldn’t be our home. I pinched myself, making her giggle.

“It’s not a dream honey.” She said with another giggle, making me bite myself, then she gasped as she grabbed me. “Honey stop! It's real, calm yourself.”

She pulled my arm from my mouth and rubbed the teeth marks before looking at me in worry.

“But how, and how in the world are we going to afford the upkeep?” I whined with fear showing in my voice, making her worry worsen. “We aren’t rich and I know there is no way in hell you could have won the lottery since the damned news people would be all over you like the boys and my sister. I freaking hate it when she’s so damn lucky with the boys and not me with the girls.”

She giggled.

“No, we didn't win the lottery, but we are rich.” She said. “Your great grandpa owned this place and gave it to you when he died along with a few million dollars.”

“You mean you?” I asked with disbelief on my face, making her giggle.

“No, you.” She said and held out a will.

“Why?” I asked as I didn't look at it. “I don't even know the guy.”

“I don't know.” She said. “Now please stop being grumpy and go explore.”

“I don't know.” I said with uncertainty in my voice. “I think if I go in that house, you will lose me after I get lost in it.”

She giggled and nodded in agreement.

“And is that a bad thing for you?” She asked. “I mean you hate me for breaking you up from your sister, so why do you care?”

I looked at her in worry as I didn't mean to make her think that.

“Oh honey, I was kidding.” She whined with a soft giggle as she hugged me. “I know you don't hate me.”

“Please don't say that again.” I said.

“Okay I won't.” She said, then set me down. “Now please explore the house. “The boxes are in the rooms, but there mixed and I don't know where anything is. I give you permission to go through them while I get the last of the items in the house.”

“Okay, see you next age.” I said and started walking to the house, making her giggle.

“Let's hope not.” She mumbled. “I already got lost in there once.”

“How?” I asked as i looked at her in disbelief.

“Not physically honey.” She said. “The place is mind blowing.”

“I bet, I nearly became a zombie from the sight of the place.” I mumbled, making her giggle as I walked into the house.

Once i got passed the door, I froze as I stared in shock at the huge foyer I was in. I saw it had old electric chandlers, dark oak walls, floor and stair with a red carpet.

“That carpet is the first thing that must go.” I said as i stared at it in disapproval, making my mom giggle.

“I agree.” She said as she walked passed me with a dolly of boxes

As I walked around, I found more things that must change, then I came up to the first room with boxes and opened them, but they were all toiletries and dishes, making me leave the room.

“Up stairs is our stuff.” My mom said.

I nodded and started to walk to the stairs as I stared at the chandelier that was hanging over head. Once I was at the top, I walked to the first room and saw it had no boxes since it was a luxurious bathroom, making me walk to the next room as I didn't want to lose my head any further from how fast things have changed in my life. I looked into the room to see it was a fifty by fifty by ten room.

“Dose this place have to be so damn big?” I whined, making my mom giggle from below as my voice echoed throughout the house. “This place will take hours to explore.”

“And how is that a bad thing?” She asked.

“It isn’t, but still.” I said, making her giggle again.

I walked into the room and started to open the boxes, then froze when I saw my sisters dildo and toy lube, making me look to the door to see my mom wasn’t watching as my cock started to react to the memories of watching my sister masturbate in front of me without even knowing I was in the room with her. I grabbed the lube and toy as I studied it, then found out how it worked, making me nearly drop it as the vibration caught me off guard.

“Oh, ho, ho, I see why you like this thing so much sis.” I said with a grin, then started to take off my clothes.

Once they were off, I lubed the toy and shoved it up my ass, making me whine as pain filled it, then it started to feel good as i nearly got the whole thing in. Once it was in, I moan form the vibration feeling so good.

“Oh god, thank you so much for leaving this for me sis.” I moaned as I started to stroke my shaft.

A few second later, the vibration became unbearable as It started to push me over the edge, making me start moaning, then I came all over the place just as I felt the toy get sucked deeper in to me.

“Oh shit.” I said as I reached into my ass, then spotted my mom staring in shock, making me panic. “Fuck not good.”

Her face filled with worry as I fled the room.

“Honey wait, don't run.” She yelped. “I’m not angry. Let me get that out of you before it get stuck to where I have to take you to the hospital.”

“Fuck that, there is no way you're going to stick your fingers up my ass.” I yelped, then mumbled with a small smile. “Even though the thought of that is kinda hot.”

I ran to a room and started to push as I tried to shit it out.

“Honey, please let me help." My mom whined, making me gasp and flee the room, but stopped as I saw a strange crack like strand of light floating in the middle of the hall.

“What in the world?” I said softly as I reached for it.

“Honey don’t, you don't know what that is.” My mom said just as I touched it and looked at her.

A second later, my surrounding started to stretch around me as my mom stared at me in worry, then I staggered from the trippy effects..

“Honey, move away!” She yelped as she stared passed me in panic, then I felt a sudden pull as the area became white.

I looked forward and stared in disbelief as I saw colors swirl past me like the aurora borealis, but moved more violent and had more colors. A second later, i saw something that looked like the end of a tunnel coming at me with great speed, making me stare at it in confusion. Once it got to me, the tunnel disappeared, revealing a forest.

“Wow, talk about acid trip.” I said, then I stared out in confusion as my voice sounded different somehow, more towards a girl, but It had a hint of my boy side too, then I noticed my toy wasn’t vibrating anymore, nor did I feel it in me.

I turned around and looked on the ground but didn't see it.

“Really.” I whined. “I lost my awesome new toy.”

I sighed as I shook my head, then looked around to sea a lake near by, but not my house.

“Where in the world am I?” I asked. “Okay that’s not right. Give me my manly voice back and not this girly boy hybrid voice or whatever it’s called.”

I sighed and looked around for a trail that could lead me home, but found none, then started to feel hungry, making me go to the water to see if I could find a fish in it. Once I was there, I looked into the water, then stared as I saw what look like a humanoid dog as my reflection, making me look down at myself and saw I was covered in solid black fur.

“You gotta be kidding me.” I said, then pinched myself before I noticed my claws on my fingers, making me stare at them in disbelief. “Mom if you can hear me, please wake me from this acid trip that has no drugs involved.”

I waited for a second before looking at myself once more and saw nothing has changed, then my eyes locked to my sheath, making me smile.

“No way.” I said. “Maybe this isn’t so bad now that I can finally feel what my sister felt.”

I sat down and put my face in my crotch with ease and It didn't feel uncomfortable, making me grin.

“This is the best dream ever.” I said, then pulled back my sheath revealing a dog’s cock.

“Kinda wish it looked like mine though.” I whined. “But beggars can’t be choosers.”

I licked it and made it start growing, then stared in disbelief as it started to grow to a massive seven inch long cock compare to my normal five inch.

“Damn, I'm huge.” I said with a giggle.

I started to suck myself and moaned as it felt better than I imagined, making me close my eyes in pleasure. After a few minutes of sucking myself, I reached to my ass and start fingering it, but felt an extra hole, making me open my eyes and saw I had a slit as well as an ass.

“What the fuck.” I said and opened up the slit. “I’m a hermaphrodite?”

I stared at the slit as several dirty ideas filled my head, making me smile.

“Interesting.” I said. “I’m going to have fun with this dream.”

I started lick my slit, making me moaned, then i looked at my ass, making me start to lick it, but lost the good feeling from my slit.

"Damn, my selections of places to pleasure myself is going to drive me crazy as i can't pleasure them all at once." i whined, then thought of and idea. "Or can I?"

I returned to sucking my cock as I put two fingers in my slit and ass, making me moan as It felt unbelievable, then I felt myself about to cum, making me suck harder as I wanted to taste my cum this time and not chicken out. A few second later, I let out a long moan as several large gushes filled my mouth and start to squirt out as it couldn't hold it all, then I started to swallow it as it taste better than I thought it would be.

“Oh god that felt good.” I moaned.

“I bet.” A woman said, making me scream as I looked at her and saw an adult dog morph staring at me with an embarrassed smile, then it changed to worry. “I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you or be a pervert by watching a child do his thing.”

“I’m not a child.” I said. “I’m sixteen.”

“Yeah sure you are.” She said with a giggle.

“Wait, I'm younger in dog year since they don't live as long as humans.” I mumbled to myself.

“Human?” She said in confusion. “What’s a human? And you can live up to five hundred years honey.”

“Jeez that’s a long time.” I mumbled, making her stare at me in concern. “I hope this dream don't last that long or I might break down from missing my mom.”

Her face filled with worry.

“What happen to your mom? She asked.

“I’m not from this planet...” I started to say. “Um, universe? Okay, this is one fucked up mind twist I have here.”

Her worry worsened.

“Honey, your starting to make me worry for you.” She said.

“Never mind, just leave me.” I said. “I know this is all just a dream, so I'm going to make it the best one before I wake up.”

She giggled.

“This is no dream honey, but do you mind if I watch?” She asked.

I looked at her, then glanced to her slit, making her face fill with nervousness.

“No, I will not do that.” She said.

“Sorry, you might want to flee my dirty mind.” I said with a smile, making her giggle as I looked at myself, then started to lick my slit.

“I’ve been there.” She said. “Well, your a rarity.”

I looked at her and saw her staring at me in shock.

“I never seen a hermaphrodite before.” She said.

“Join the club.” I said with a giggle. “But I’m loving it.”

She stared at me in concern again.

“Lady... um, dog?” I started to say, then shook my head. “This is so beyond a mind fuck. Please just leave me be.”

“I will not leave a pup out in the middle of nowhere with no food or parents.” She said.

“Fine, then don't bother me while I enjoy myself.” I said, making her embarrassed smile return.

“You're a brave one, I’ll give you that.” She said. “I would never be able to pleasure myself in front of a stranger.”

“Have you tried?” I asked with a smile, making her giggle.

“My god, you must have just came out of pup stage with that horniness of yours.”

“Mom my siblings and I are wanting to know what’s taking you...” A boy started to ask. “Well hello cutie. Mom, whos she?”

“He, um, it.” I said, then stared out. “God, I’m never going to get used to that one.”

“Honey, I think she is having an identity crisis.” The woman said.

“Kinda.” I mumbled with a giggle. “But, I’ll live. Now let me be.”

“Honey, can you help me get her to the car.” She said.

“Wait you can drive?” I asked. “When did dogs learn to drive. Right, forgot, new universe.”

The woman stared at me in worry, then picked me up.

“Hay let me go...” I started to say, but my voice traveled off as her body felt so nice against my body, making my cock start to grow again.

“Um, that’s not good.” She said nervously.

“No, it isn't.” I said nervously. “I never been this horny before.”

The boy busted out laughing.

“I can help you with that if you wish.” He said.

“No you will not.” She growled. “She’s clearly not able to control herself and I will never let you take advantage of someone that is having a breakdown.”

“I’m not having a breakdown.” I said as the woman started walking. “Hay, where are you taking me? Are you kidnapping me?”

“No honey, I'm just taking you to the next city.” She said. “I don't want you miles from the nearest civilization while you break down from being lost.

“Lost, yes, enjoying my new dream life fantasy, hell yes, breaking down, not so much.” I said, making her smile.

“You’re strange.” The boy said.

“Why thank you.” I said with a smile, making the woman giggle.

“This is a weird kind of break down.” She said, making me whine.

“So you’re one of those type of moms.” I whined. “Never listen to a word people say when you have your mind convinced that you're right.”

“Yes, that’s her.” The boy said with a giggle.

“Hay.” She whined, making him giggle again.

Once we got to the car, the boy opened the door, making her put me on the seat as he got in after, then he stared at my cock in disbelief.

“What the fuck.” He said.

“My words exactly when I found out.” I said with a giggle, making him stare at me, then smile.

“Wow, he’s huge.” A girl yelped, making me giggle as I looked at her and saw a boy staring at my cock in disbelief with her. “Mind if I ride that.”

“God, best dream ever.” I said with excitement.

“What?” She said in confusion.

“No, you may not ride that.” The woman said. “My god you three are going to make his life worse.”

“How is that?” She asked.

“Cobe has already asked to fuck him.” She said. “And Len is almost as bad a she is when it comes to his horniness.”

“Really, when did you become gay?” She asked him.

“I’m an it.” I said, then closed my eyes. “Please don’t make me say that again.”

She giggled.

“I see he has a few screws loose.” She said, making me turn to her and show her my slit.

“Oh my.” She said as Len grinned with excitement. “That’s a first.”

“Yes, It is.” I said nervously. “How in the world did I manage to show a girl my privates without hesitation.”

She giggled, then grabbed my shaft, making me grunt.

“Hay, don't do that!” The woman yelled, making me look at her to see her in the car.

“Mom go do your thing.” She said. “We got it from here.”

“Don’t call him an it.” The woman growled.

“It’s fine.” I said. “I’ll get used to it.”

She sighed and started to drive, making the girl and Len get closer to me. I looked at them and saw her eyeing my cock nervously as he stared at my slit, making me smile, then open my legs to her. She looked at me and smiled as she grabbed it with both hands, making me grunt and push forward. She bit her lip to stop her from laughing, then came down on my cock and started to suck me, making me moan.

“Hay let us have some.” Cobe whispered, making me look at him, then stared at his five inch shaft in disbelief, making him smile nervously, then I glanced to Len and saw he was about the same. I took a shallow breath as I couldn’t believe I was about to let two boys fuck me. I laid back and opened my mouth as he grin and got over my face, then I started to suck him, making him gasp.

“Oh my god, she is good.” He moan.

“Come on guys.” The woman whined. “Don’t rape him.”

“We aren’t mom.” He said. “She's willing.”

“But she isn’t fully here.” She whined.

“Close enough, and man, she can suck a cock.” He moaned, making me giggle, then she she sighed.

“Just be gentle with her.” She said.

Thanks mom, your the best.” The girl said. “You two fuck his slit and ass while I ride the cock.”

I giggled as I like that idea, making Cobe pull me down the seat and swap positions with her as Len held out his hands before they played rock paper scissors. The girl touched my chest as she waited for me to grant her access to me, making me grab my shaft and lined it up to her. She smiled and push down, then whined as she was really tight.

“Damn he’s so fucking huge.” She moaned, making me giggle as I felt something I never thought I would feel as I felt one of the boy push his cock into my slit, making me stare out in disbelief.

“Oh crap, are you okay?” She asked.

“Yes, I’m fine, I never felt a dick in me before nor a pussy on me.” I said. “Continue.”

She smiled and started to bob on me as the boy started to fuck me, then I felt the final boy’s cock push passed my back door, making me gasp as my eyes roll back from him starting to move with the others as I moaned from losing my senses.

“Wow, what a face.” She said with a giggle.

A few minutes later, the car slowed to a stop.

“My god, you really took her out of this world.” The woman said with a giggle.

“Please join us.” The girl said.

“I don't think that's a good idea.” The woman said. “Your brother already fucked me and gave you another brother.

“That's fucked up.” I moaned with a giggle. “But hot as hell. You're the best mother ever if you allowed that.”

“I agree with him.” The girl said. “Do you want her to join us too?”

“Yes, please give me something to lick mom.” I moaned.

“No I will not take ownership of you.” She said. “You belong to my children if you need someone to own you."

“That’s fine by me.” I moaned.

“My god she really is like me.” Len yelped, making everyone giggle.

“I'm guessing he’s the one that fucked you.” I moaned.

“Yep.” He said.

“And he’s proud of it.” I moaned with a giggle.

“I think we all are.” The girl said. “He made the best brother ever.”

“Ma’am please let me eat you out.” I said, making the pups giggle.

She sighed and put her slit over me, making me start to lick deep in her as she gasped.

“Told you she was good.” Cobe said with a giggle.

A second later, Len moaned as he flooded me with several gushes in my ass, making me moan as I started to cum hard from both my slit and cock at the same time.

“Oh god!” Everyone moaned.

“Her ass mussels are the best.” Len said.

“Same with her walls.” Cobe moan, then push deeper as he came in me.

“Oh, that’s a good feeling.” I moaned as everyone giggled, then everyone got off me, making me open my eyes.

“Are you really done guys?” I whined, making them giggle again.

“She’s worse than me.” Len said with a giggle. “I wish to take it up the ass this time now that she is offering.”

The woman moaned as she came into my mouth, making me lap it up.

“Thanks honey, now please satisfy my children.” She said. “If that’s even possible.”

I giggled.

“Okay, I’m taking over.” I said. “Any one object?”

Everyone looked at each other, then shook their heads, making me grin as I was going to enjoy this.

“Okay the girl gets on her back and Len fucks her while I fuck him and finally Cobe fucks a hole of his choice.

“Sounds good.” Everyone said, making me giggle as the woman shook her head.

“My name is June by the way.” The girl said.

“Interesting name for a dog.” I said, making her stare at me in confusion. “Never mind I said that. Get to positions.”

Once June was on her back, Len got over her, making her grab his cock and line her up, then he pushed in, making her sigh in disappointment.

“I’m sorry brother, but you lost first place on the best cock.” She said, making me laugh.

“That’s fucked up.” I said.

“I know, he beat me by a long shot.” He said then started to lick her nipples. “But I don't care.”

I got over Len and spread his cheeks open, then pushed in, making him let out a yelp of pain

“Holy shit you weren’t joking on how big he is.” He moaned. “Push deeper, knot me if you wish."

I looked at myself as I never noticed the knot, then back to him in confusion.

“Um, I don't have one.” I said.

“What, how is that possible?” making everyone giggle.

“It seems hermaphrodites don't have them.” I said.

“Interesting.” He said. So your size must replace the knot.”

“That’s one theory...” I started to say, then let out a moan as Cobe pushed his cock back into my slit. “I don't think I will ever get used to that hole being filled up.”

Everyone giggled as I started to move back and forth between my lovers, making Len start to move with me.

“Shit, she’s losing her senses again.” Len whined. “Someone make her move.”

The woman giggled and she grabbed me, then started to move me back and forth.

“Thanks mom.” He said.

“Best mom ever.” I moaned, making her giggle. “My mom wouldn’t let this happen nor will she aid us.”

“And I wouldn’t abandon you in the forest either.” She said.

“I wasn't abandon.” I moaned. “Never mind, you guys will think I'm crazier than you already do if I explain. Just make me pass out from the fucking and be happy.”

Everyone giggled before Cobe really started to put some work in it as he pushed in as far as he could, tapping the back wall, making me yelp out.

“Oh god, good spot.” I moan. “Do it again Cobe.”

He giggled and started to pound that wall, making me moan in pleasure, then I exploded in, and on my lovers, making them moan as I felt Len ass mussels start to suck more cum out of me as he came in his sister while Cobe came deep into my womb.

“That’s so good.” I moaned with exhaustion in my voice. “Time to pass out now. If I don't disappear like I think I will, then you can fuck me to your heart's content.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
